


The Princess and the Queen

by Ohgodimdoingthisarenti



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgodimdoingthisarenti/pseuds/Ohgodimdoingthisarenti
Summary: Diana knows the world needs heroes. The world doesn't just need heroes, really. It needs the land and the sea and the stars. It needs Mera.





	The Princess and the Queen

Diana stared into the austere glow of the computer screen, hands idle at the keyboard. She clicked play for the thousandth time, watching the clip as it rolled over her screen as it had many times before. Pockets of air floated up the screen, algae swaying like waltzing party goers. The driver delved further into the sea, receding away from the light that pierced the water above. They plunged through a stone archway, weaving through the structure, running their fingers over the ribbed rock. Diana could here their breaths as they took oxygen through the tank on their back, like the sound of a balloon slowly letting out helium.  
The diver squeezed out of the formation, surfacing back into the open expanse. For a moment, the scene was serene; small, colorful creatures darting about in schools, plant life billowing like leaves in the wind. That calm, Diana knew, would soon be interrupted. She watched the video play as it always did, her kind heart thudding a bit harder as a grey whirlwind bolted toward the unassuming explorer. The person, she knew, would be safe, but she found herself concerned regardless. She knew just how fragile humans were, after all.  
She watched as the creature bounded toward the person, though nothing more then a silver, gleaming pelt could be seen. There was blood in the water, an explosion of bright red cascading down toward the ocean floor, and the person strained themselves to scream into the salty water, their breathing apparatus dislodged.  
For a moment, the camera shook, nothing discernible but murky blues and reds. What happened after was almost too quick to comprehend.  
There was a vortex, the water splitting and whirling into a cone of land within the sea. It was powerful, incredibly so. All at once, the person was propelled to the surface, their body launched well above the ocean before falling gently back upon the rolling tide. There was a brilliant, emerald green in the periphery, scales like chain mail over a visible arm. The person turned their head to the side just so, and Diana could see the visage of a woman. Diana found she was always struck by the woman's eyes. In them there was knowledge, a lifetime of commanding the audience of a strong people. In them though there was still kindness, empathy. They were green, a green like a peridot held against a brilliant sun. The woman's expression held no evident emotions. She wondered if the woman was repressing them, or if this persons intrusion upon the sea was something of a burden. They were trespassing, after all, goading a creature to violence.  
The woman's red hair stuck against her scalp, flowing down like a grievous wound down her temples. She had a brilliant gold headpiece, so brilliant in fact it caused a flare to erupt on the screen. They plowed through the waves of the ocean like nothing, and Diana could see a land approaching on the horizon. Soon, they had reached that land, and the woman lugged the diver onto the soil with little difficulty. The woman wasted little time preforming CPR on the person, fluid soon rushing up their windpipe, hacking and sputtering as the salty water made its way out of their system. The woman sighed in relief, her hands falling flat onto plush grains. Diana could see just the slightest budge at the corner of her lips, a sharp chortle escaping as she gathered to her feet.  
"Who are you?" asked the diver.  
"I am a friend of the sea," the woman answered simply.  
"You saved my life, thank you," the person replied, tone astounded. It was as if they too knew their survival was aberrant.  
"The ocean saved you. Be kind to her in stead."  
"I will," the person insisted. The woman was gone then, however, she body slicing through the sea like a rocket, ripples forming in her wake.  
The video stopped, and Diana stared at her own reflection in the dark mirror once again. The world needed heroes for what was coming, and that, Diana knew, was nothing if not a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure if i intend to add anything to this in the future but hey, enjoy.


End file.
